September 18, 2019 NXT results
The September 18, 2019 Edition of NXT was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. This is the first episode to debut on the USA Network. Summary Candice LeRae entered the high-stakes battle intent on getting even with bitter foe Io Shirai, but she emerged with something even more precious, a guaranteed title opportunity against NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler. The historic and thrilling first bout of NXT’s USA Network live premiere moved at a furious pace. Each Superstar scored near falls during the free-for-all, but Shirai appeared to have the match in hand as she prepared to hit LeRae with the Moonsault. The sinister “joshi Judas” was denied takeoff, however, when the crafty Mia Yim swooped in and pushed Shirai to the floor. The now-recovered LeRae quickly capitalized, striking Yim with a poison hurricanrana and a quebrada to claim the deciding fall, dealing a tough blow to three other pillars of the Women’s division. Afterward, the ruthless Queen of Spades entered the arena to get a closer look at her next challenger, and in stark contrast to so many Superstars who’ve come eye-to-eye with Baszler in the past, Tenacious C showed no fear. Cameron Grimes is done messing around. Hellbent on making up for his loss in last month’s crucial NXT Breakout Tournament Final, The Technical Savage made an example of Sean Maluta, decimating the former Cruiserweight Classic competitor in the blink of an eye. Maluta sped at Grimes as soon as the bell rang, but Grimes immediately spiked him with a leaping foot stomp to score the decisive win in less time than it took you to read this recap. Prophecy fulfilled. Some nine months after The Undisputed ERA guaranteed that all four of its members would be “draped in gold” within the year, Roderick Strong turned the bold prognostication into reality, defeating Velveteen Dream to capture the North American Title. The Messiah of the Backbreaker, however, didn’t do it alone. The champion and challenger tore into each other with vigor — the epic duel bringing the NXT Universe to their feet — but the complexion changed once Dream broke free from the Strong Hold and the rest of the Undisputed ERA arrived at ringside. Strong pulled Dream into the referee, opening the door for his teammates to run interference. The enigmatic “North American Dream” initially kept them at bay and even kicked out of the End of Heartache after the referee regained his senses. The Undisputed ERA’s underhanded antics weren’t over, though, and with the referee distracted, NXT Champion Adam Cole was free to level Dream with a superkick, allowing Strong to follow up with another End of Heartache to snare the win and set off The Undisputed ERA’s long-awaited celebration. With a new championship added to the faction’s overstuffed coffers, Cole, Strong, Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly’s stranglehold on the black-and-gold brand can no longer be disputed. The gritty, hard-hitting in-ring action that makes NXT the gold standard in sports-entertainment was on full display as former WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne fought skilled martial artist Arturo Ruas. Despite Ruas’ ferocious striking ability and impeccable technique on the mat, the Brazilian Superstar was no match for Birmingham’s BruiserWeight. After doling out a steady diet of suplexes and joint manipulation, complemented by an X-Plex, Dunne locked Ruas in a triangle hold and forced the submission by splaying Ruas’ fingers. Accompanied by her pompous partner-in-crime “The Vision” Vanessa Borne, Aliyah had every intention of making a “lower” out of her opponent, Xia Li. Li, the self-described “Spicy Girl” from China, had other plans in mind. Using elusive tactics and a litany of kicks to her advantage, Li stayed one step ahead of Aliyah, much to the dismay of the Boujee Superstar and her ringside accomplice. After uncorking a wicked tornado kick that had enough heat on it to register on the Scoville scale, Li picked up the three-count. A scheduled match between Kushida and Denzel Dejournette was derailed before it even began thanks to a shocking intrusion by Imperium’s Alexander Wolfe, Fabian Aichner and Marcel Barthel, who wiped out Dejournette in short order before Kushida even entered the arena. The trio was soon joined by its leader, dominant WWE United Kingdom Champion WALTER. The stern Ring General warned everyone within earshot that disrespecting the sacred mat would carry heavy ramifications, but one Superstar who would not be intimidated by WALTER’s menacing message was Kushida. Angry over Imperium’s disruption, Kushida charged the ring, brought the fight to WALTER & Co. and even walloped the NXT UK warlord with a vicious kick before slipping out of harm’s way, leaving the faction flustered and fuming. Lio Rush is back — both in the ring and, now, in title contention. Returning to WWE TV for the first time since April, The Man of the Hour received a “Welcome back” chant as he faced the double-tough and fearless Oney Lorcan in a match to decide the next challenger to WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak. True to form, The Boston Brawler exercised total and complete reckless abandon as he raged full steam ahead at Rush. Yet, even Lorcan’s dangerous attack couldn’t stop the fleetfooted and endlessly innovative Man of the Hour in his surprise return. After enduring a targeted attack on his left knee, as well as a deluge of vicious open-hand chops, Rush caught Lorcan in a standing Spanish Fly, which was followed by the Dragon’s Call Frog Splash and the pinfall. Even after a prolonged hiatus, Rush continues to be The Man of the Hour, and following his latest triumph, the hour is nigh. The much-anticipated Street Fight between Matt Riddle and Killian Dain failed to determine a winner or who the tougher man was — if anything, it intensified their scorching animosity — but it did succeed in giving The Original Bro and The Northern Ireland Nightmare another chance to brutalize one another. They weren’t alone, either. The no-disqualification smashmouth brawl saw Riddle and Dain clobber each other with Kendo sticks and fight throughout the NXT Universe. The chaos spiraled further out of control with each passing second, eventually sprawling outside the arena, near Superstar bystanders. That’s when the fuse detonated. WALTER and Imperium soon joined the fracas, attacking Riddle. The Street Profits weren’t far behind, giving Riddle an assist. Before long, virtually the entire NXT roster was entangled in the tempest, with everyone from The Forgotten Sons to Pete Dunne, Bronson Reed and Danny Burch getting involved as the fight spilled back to ringside. Security personnel intervened but wound up pummeled for their efforts. Although Riddle and Dain tried in vain to reignite their showdown, all hope for containing the melee was lost as the ring swelled with competitors. The Beast of Belfast mowed down a group of Superstars with a supersized suicide dive, but even that fell short of stopping the carnage. Fists continued to fly as NXT went off the air, ending the black-and-gold brand’s historic live premiere with one of the wildest, most out-of-control frays ever witnessed at Full Sail University. Results ; ; *Candice LeRae defeated Io Shirai and Bianca Belair and Mia Yim in a Fatal Four Way Match to become the #1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship (6:34) *Cameron Grimes defeated Sean Maluta (0:06) *Roderick Strong defeated Velveteen Dream © to win the NXT North American Championship (15:20) *Pete Dunne defeated Arturo Ruas (6:42) *Xia Li defeated Aliyah (w/ Vanessa Borne) (1:50) *Lio Rush defeated Oney Lorcan to become the #1 Contender for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (10:46) *Matt Riddle vs. Killian Dain in a Street Fight ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Candice LeRae v Bianca Belair v Io Shirai v Mia Yim September 18, 2019 NXT results.1.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.2.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.3.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.4.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.5.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.6.jpg Cameron Grimes v Sean Maluta September 18, 2019 NXT results.7.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.8.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.9.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.10.jpg Roderick Strong v Velveteen Dream September 18, 2019 NXT results.13.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.14.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.15.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.16.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.17.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.18.jpg Pete Dunne v Arturo Ruas September 18, 2019 NXT results.19.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.20.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.21.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.22.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.23.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.24.jpg Xia Li v Aliyah September 18, 2019 NXT results.25.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.26.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.27.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.28.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.29.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.30.jpg Kushida stood up to U.K. Champion WALTER and Imperium September 18, 2019 NXT results.31.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.32.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.33.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.34.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.35.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.36.jpg Lio Rush v Oney Lorcan September 18, 2019 NXT results.37.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.38.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.39.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.40.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.41.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.42.jpg Killian Dain v Matt Riddle September 18, 2019 NXT results.43.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.44.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.45.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.46.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.47.jpg September 18, 2019 NXT results.48.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #370 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #370 at WWE.com * NXT #370 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events